


Sono tornato per te

by sarycaine



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarycaine/pseuds/sarycaine
Summary: [Seguito della One Shot "Le parole che non posso dirti"] Se il rapporto tra Grissom e Sara non fosse andato bene? Quindi non si fossero mai sposati, motivo per cui Sara era tornata a Las Vegas per riprendere il suo posto nella scientifica? Se Gill fosse tornato da Catherine e ammettesse i propri sentimenti per lei?Era convinto che con Sara ci fosse una certa affinità, si capivano, ma intavolavano discussioni per sciocchezze, mentre con Catherine era sempre stato diverso. Riusciva a parlare con lei di tutto, bastava uno sguardo per capirsi al volo, avevano fatto persino una missione sotto copertura come marito e moglie. Un giorno si rese conto quando gli mancasse Catherine, di come avesse iniziato a provare attaccamento per Lindsey, la figlia di Catherine e quella cosa lo sconvolgeva. Gli mancava persino il modo in cui lei lo chiamava per nome. Era forse scappato da una situazione che non sapeva come gestire?





	Sono tornato per te

Grissom era tornato a Las Vegas, ma non solo perché doveva aiutare a risolvere un caso. Era tornato da Catherine. Era quella la verità nuda e cruda. Dovevano parlare, aveva deciso di dichiararsi. Aveva parlato con Nick, era diventato quasi un figlio per entrambi dopo che era stato sotterrato e lo avevano salvato giusto in tempo. Dopo questa chiacchierata Grissom aveva scoperto che Catherine non aveva avuto nessun altro e che aveva lasciato la scientifica per entrare all'FBI. Segretamente ed egoisticamente, aveva sperato in quella situazione, non erano più alla scientifica, perciò non dovevano nascondere niente ai colleghi e non si aspettava di certo che lei lo aspettasse e di sicuro non dava per scontata la sua reazione a ciò che voleva dirle, ma ci avrebbe provato.

C'era una domanda che sua madre, Betty, aveva posto a Gill, che lo aveva messo in difficoltà.

«Ti sei mai pentito di aver scelto Sara invece di Catherine?»

Era stata una domanda a cui era stato difficile trovare una risposta, c'erano momenti in cui avrebbe voluto gridare di sì, altri momenti in cui avrebbe voluto dire di no, che era felice, anche se negli ultimi periodi, non era felice e iniziava a pensare che nemmeno Sara lo fosse. Alla fine rispose nella maniera che credeva più consona, ma forse elusiva, ma nel genere di risposte che dava quando era tormentato da un dubbio «Solo in parte mamma.»

Era convinto che con Sara ci fosse una certa affinità, si capivano, ma intavolavano discussioni per sciocchezze, mentre con Catherine era sempre stato diverso. Riusciva a parlare con lei di tutto, bastava uno sguardo per capirsi al volo, avevano fatto persino una missione sotto copertura come marito e moglie. Un giorno si rese conto quando gli mancasse Catherine, di come avesse iniziato a provare attaccamento per Lindsey, la figlia di Catherine e quella cosa lo sconvolgeva. Gli mancava persino il modo in cui lei lo chiamava per nome. Era forse scappato da una situazione che non sapeva come gestire? Accantonò quella domanda che gli gravava sul cuore, si disse che raggiungere Sara in Costarica fosse la soluzione migliore, credeva di aver seguito il cuore, che però era rimasto ancorato saldamente a Las Vegas.

Le aveva dato un appuntamento ad un parco, la guardò con attenzione, mentre lo raggiungeva. Sembrava così diversa.

«Ciao Gill» gli disse con un sorriso

«Catherine, grazie di essere venuta» le sorrise di rimando

«Cosa ti porta a Las Vegas?»

«Avrei voluto dire il caso Smith, ma sarebbe per metà una bugia. Sono venuto principalmente per te.»

«Me?» disse guardandolo confuso

«Sono passati anni, perciò capirei se hai perplessità o non crederai ad una parola di quello che sto per dirti. Da quando sono partito per raggiungere Sara in Costarica, non ho smesso di pensarti un minuto. Ho iniziato a rendermi conto che mi mancavi, che mi mancava il mio rapporto con te, mi sono reso conto di essermi affezionato persino a tua figlia Lindsey. Ogni tanto mi chiedo come state senza di me, se avessi detto qualcosa.. Avrei avuto una chance?»

«Si, l'avresti avuta e l'hai ancora in realtà.»

«Davvero?» disse lui con espressione incredula

«Si.» ammise e gli raccontò della lettera scritta e distrutta anni prima

«Potevi farmela avere Catherine, dannazione! Ci saremo risparmiati anni di angosce per nulla, magari a questo punto saremmo felici da molto tempo, anche se probabilmente avremmo dovuto mantenere il riserbo su quanto stava accadendo. Invece ora, possiamo vivere alla luce del sole. Per ora io sono ancora a Parigi, sto tenendo delle lezioni alla Sorbona, ma conto di tornare a Las Vegas molto presto e possiamo vedere come va»

«A me sta bene»

Lei avvicinò il suo volto al suo e gli diede incerta un bacio, che venne ricambiato dall'uomo.

***

_5 anni dopo_

Gill era tornato a Las Vegas a dirigere di nuovo la scientifica, dove accanto a persone che già conosceva come Sanders e Hodges, c'erano volti nuovi con cui doveva entrare in confidenza, mentre Catherine continuava a lavorare nell'FBI.

I due si erano sposati, aveva adottato legalmente Lindsey come sua figlia, anche se all'inizio il rapporto tra Gill e Lindsey non era stato esattamente idilliaco, come non lo era stato tra madre e figlia in gioventù, negli anni si era creata una certa armonia, tanto che ammise che appena finito il college avrebbe voluto iniziare a lavorare alla scientifica come sua madre e come il suo papà adottivo.

Finalmente erano una famiglia ed erano felici.


End file.
